


Словно ураган

by ho_ra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Альтернативная реальность, Дерек - ассистент преподавателя, Стайлз - его студент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Студент Стайлз запал на своего преподавателя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно ураган

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867779) by [TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas). 



\- Стайлз, ты едва его знаешь, - Скотт машет в воздухе холодным куском пиццы так, будто это придает весомость его словам. - Да, боже ты мой! Он ведь твой преподаватель!  
\- Ассистент преподавателя! - возражает Стайлз, - нет никаких правил, запрещающих спать с ассистентами своих преподавателей!  
Скотт закатывает глаза.  
\- Да вы разговаривали от силы раза два, - отвечает он, голос разума, как и всегда. Точнее, когда дело доходит до личной жизни Стайлза. Когда же речь идет о самом Скотте, то он бывает готов броситься под автобус и покончить жизнь самоубийством из-за девчонки, у который слишком строгий папаня, - он хотя бы имя твое знает?  
Стайлз что-то бормочет под нос.  
\- Не уловил, - говорит Скотт с набитым ртом.  
\- Я сказал - он зовет меня Майлз.  
Скотт смеется:  
\- Ты попал, друг. Просто попал. Забей и живи дальше.  
Стайлз стонет, взлохмачивая рукой волосы.  
\- Друг, ты не понимаешь. Это не.., - он раздраженно вздыхает, - я не просто хочу с ним переспать. Я хочу просыпаться с ним по воскресеньям, спускаться вниз и вместе готовить на завтрак блинчики. Хочу смотреть отстойные фильмы, разговаривать об английской литературе и спорить о символизме в шекспировском Макбете.  
Скотт молча смотрит на него целую минуту.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, сексом заниматься я тоже хочу - бешенным, словно ураган сексом, но и остальное я тоже хочу.  
Скотт кивает.  
\- Не думал, что все так серьезно, - на лице Скотта отражается мысленная борьба с самим собой. Как будто он не знает: то ли поддержать Стайлза, то ли сказать ему, чтобы бросал эту затею, пока во что-нибудь не влип.  
\- Иди и завоюй его, друг.  
Стайлз глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Как? Что ему сказать?  
Скотт смеется:  
\- Попробуй: «Извините, мистер Хейл, я знаю, что вы меня не замечаете, но вы преподаете в моей группе, и, я думаю, вы самое замечательное из всего, что происходило в моей жизни с момента, когда я узнал о существовании нарезного батона».  
Теперь глаза закатывает Стайлз:  
\- Ну спасибо, друг, - говорит он, по-дружески пихая Скотта в плечо, - в холодильнике еще осталась пицца. Скоро вернусь.  
Стайлз берет куртку и направляется в восемнадцатый кабинет.  
И нет, он не заучивал расписание Дерека.  
За исключением того, что он действительно его выучил.  
Но если честно, оно само запомнилось.  
Поэтому Стайлз налетает на Дерека как нечего делать.  
Ну то есть буквально с ним сталкивается.  
\- О мой бог, мне так жаль! - Частит Стайлз. - Ох ты ж, это вы.  
Дерек улыбается во все тридцать два:  
\- Майлз, верно?  
Стайлз хмурится:  
\- Вообще-то Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.  
Дерек кивает:  
\- Извини. Тебе что-то нужно, Стайлз?  
Этот момент Стайлз не продумал:  
\- Э...да.  
В голове полная каша: ни одной умной мысли и тысяча оборванных слов. И он лажает.  
\- После батона вы на первом месте; не хотите выпить кофе или посмотреть киношку?  
Стайлз так быстро это произносит, что не знает, понял ли его Дерек.  
Тот выглядит очень растерянным:  
\- Прости, что ты сказал?  
Стайлз делает глубокий вдох.  
\- Ты самое замечательное, что существует в жизни. После нарезного хлеба. И я хотел бы пригласить тебя выпить кофе или посмотреть фильм, или еще что-нибудь. Все сойдет, честно.  
Щеки Стайлза горят, а его желудок выполняет обратные перевороты.  
Дерек выглядит так, словно старается сдержать смех.  
И затем смеется в открытую.  
\- О боже, извини меня, - говорит он, заметив ужас на лице Стайлза, - я смеялся не над тобой, а над... ну сам посуди, ты сравнил меня с нарезным хлебом! – восклицает Дерек, улыбаясь словно Чеширский кот.  
\- Ненавижу своего друга, - бормочет Стайлз.  
\- Это самый лучший подкат, который я когда-либо слышал, - хмыкает Дерек, доставая ручку и бумагу, - вот мой номер. Я собирался посмотреть новый фильм с Суперменом, а вдвоем будет веселее, - говорит он, снова сверкая белоснежной улыбкой.  
Стайлз улыбается в ответ:  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда, - повторяет Дерек.  
\- Не могу поверить, что это сработало, - ошарашено произносит Стайлз, уткнувшись в бумажку с номером в своей руке.  
\- Позвони мне, - говорит Дерек, хмыкая и легко целуя Стайлза в щеку.  
Стайлз стоит с дурацкой улыбкой, смотря вслед уходящему Дереку.  
Как же он благодарен глупым фразам для подката.


End file.
